Always & Forever
by Scarlet Witch
Summary: Hermione begins her 6th year and finds that maybe Harry & Ron aren't her best friends. She meets new people and more weird happenings begin at Hogwarts. Hermione/Draco in future chapters.
1. And so it begins...

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, names, places, etc. I claim no ownership over any copyrighted... thing. Izabella and the story plot are mine.  
  
A/N: I know this is short. I wrote it when I was really bored. It's the beginning of what will be a non-fluffy Hermione/Draco fic. I just need to know from all of you if I should continue, so please R&R. The rating is for future chapters, if there are any.  
  
  
  
The summer was definitely uneventful for Hermione Granger. She hadn't ever wanted her 5th year to end, but it did nonetheless. The days between school months always seemed so long, unless, of course, her best friends Harry, Ron or Ginny came over for a visit. She had gone to the Weasley house for a week and she had to admit that it was very... exciting, but a week was about all she could handle of them. She loved them to death, but Ginny was very draining on your energy and the twins' jokes got a little annoying after a while. She enjoyed seeing Harry for full days with no classes or Professor Snape, but now that school was beginning again, she was ecstatic. She had already developed a new sleep pattern so she would get up two hours before her first class so she could... beautify herself. Her shopping had been done a week in advance and now she was waiting on the Hogwarts Express for her friends.  
  
"Hermione!" She heard a voice and, looking up, saw Ginny and Ron headed her way.  
  
"Ron! Ginny! Hey." She smiled and nodded toward the empty seats beside her.  
  
Ron and Ginny sat down. "What's new?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Nothing really. I read some of our new schoolbooks but I didn't get a chance to read all of them. I'm a bit upset about tha-" She was cut off by another welcome guest.  
  
"Hey guys!" Harry slumped down in the seat opposite Hermione. "What's new?" Ginny burst out laughing and Harry looked questioningly at Ron.  
  
Ron just shook his head. "She's just being Ginny." Ginny elbowed him.  
  
"Nothing is new." Hermione said just to put an end to the redundant question. "Do any of you know who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is?"  
  
"I asked around. No one really seems to know. Some say it's Lupin again, but I doubt that." Ron said. "I hope they don't find a new professor, then we wouldn't have to take that stupid class."  
  
"You like that class." Harry offered.  
  
"Well... yeah, but it'd be one less class to worry about." Ron argued back.  
  
"Excuse me," a feminine, Spanish-accented voice interrupted their conversation, "But the train has arrived and you need to exit. Go stand with the other Gryffindors."  
  
"And just who are yo-" Harry started, but Hermione flicked his arm. The voice belonged to a tall woman with fluffy brown hair and a yellow-collared robe.  
  
The woman had obviously guessed what the rest of Harry's sentence would be and answered, "Izabella Martinez, 7th year, Hufflepuff House Prefect."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could manage to say. "Okay, we're going." He got up and walked out of the train with Ron and Ginny trailing, but Hermione stayed behind.  
  
"Do you by any chance know why I wasn't made a Prefect?" Hermione just asked outright.  
  
Izabella smiled rather nicely. "I would, but I'm not sure who you are."  
  
"Oh! Hermione Granger, Gryffindor House, 6th year." Hermione said this very fast.  
  
"Granger... no, I'm sorry. I've heard your name before, and I would have thought that you would be one, but I don't know anything about that."  
  
Hermione nodded. "All right, thanks anyway." She began to walk off the train, but Izabella's voice stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, perhaps we could talk again sometime?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be okay. I'm usually in the library."  
  
"I've heard. See you then."  
  
"See you." And, smiling broadly, Hermione walked off the train into her 6th year. 


	2. Doubts and Disagreements

A/N: Since I got a whole two reviews, (sarcasm) I decided to add another chapter. I worked a bit harder on this one and I think it shows. Please R&R. Flames are welcome.  
  
  
  
Hermione had gotten settled quickly in her new room. Ginny was nowhere near done and it didn't look like Harry and Ron were ever coming out, so Hermione decided to take a walk down to the Great Hall and see the Prefects and professors setting it up for the banquet. Glancing around the room, she saw McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and Dumbledore. McGonagall was in some kind of argument with Snape, Sprout was yelling at a Prefect for something and Dumbledore was just watching everything. Looking around again, Hermione noticed Izabella counting seats at the Slytherin table. She almost walked up to Izabella, but she decided against it. Izabella had just walked over to a green-collared person and started yelling at them, immediately getting Snape's attention and starting a new argument. Hermione had just entered the hallway to leave when a sharp-toned voice caught her by surprise.  
  
"See anything interesting, Granger?" Malfoy asked mockingly.  
  
Not even caring to turn around, she questioned back, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Why are you watching the Prefects in the Great Hall?" Malfoy just asked what he wanted to know.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I wanted to talk to Izabella."  
  
"What the hell is an Izabella?"  
  
Before Hermione could answer, Izabella stepped out of the Great Hall and answered, "I'm Izabella. What's the problem here?"  
  
"Malfoy is as-" Hermione began.  
  
"Granger was spying on you Prefects." Malfoy interrupted.  
  
Izabella stared incredulously at Malfoy. Hermione stated, "I was just seeing if you were free to talk. I was bored."  
  
Malfoy mocked Hermione's statement silently. Hermione made a face. Izabella noticed and just laughed. "Now I see what everyone is talking about. You two could fight about the color of the sky." Izabella said between laughs.  
  
"That's absurd. Everyone knows it's blue." Hermione stated.  
  
"Not always," Malfoy argued, "It can be gray or white or-" Izabella laughed harder. Malfoy pursed his lips together and looked very annoyed. Hermione did the same. Izabella stopped.  
  
"Okay, I'm done. Malfoy, you need to mind your own business and move along. Hermione, lurking is a bad habit and I don't suggest getting into it." Izabella said matter-of-factly. "Now, I have to go back and help set up. If I hear any more arguing, I'm ready to take points off, understand?"  
  
Malfoy looked funny. Hermione did too, but she managed to say, "Y-yeah, sure."  
  
Izabella smiled and nodded before walking back into the Great Hall. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and added, "Thank you, Mum."  
  
Hermione had to admit that that had been rather awkward. "I'm only a year younger than you." She said absentmindedly.  
  
"Really. She must not get out much. Bet it's the fault of that stupid country she's from, whatever it is." Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Hermione shook her head and looked at Malfoy. "She's just stressed. Give her a break. She's smarter than you by a long shot."  
  
Malfoy met her gaze and shot back, "Oh, I see your gleaming Prefect badge, too, Granger. Where did that come from, anyway? Are you a schizo?"  
  
"I believe the correct term is schizophrenic and no, of course not, you... idiot. Izabella is my friend and I will defend her."  
  
"Sure. Yeah. But just moments ago you were... oh, never mind. You're attention span would short out long before I finish. And since I see that you're running out of insults, I'll leave you to... reload. No honor in fighting an unarmed enemy." And with that he stalked off the same way he had come.  
  
Hermione watched him go. She cursed herself for not thinking up an adequate comeback for Malfoy. Thoughts swam around in her head. 'Why did Izabella treat me like a child? Why am I so bent on disagreeing with Malfoy? Why hadn't I been able to come up with a better response to his insult?' She started to ponder these thoughts when she was once again interrupted.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ready to go?" Harry marched up with Ginny and Ron trailing. They were fighting about who was uglier and it didn't look like it was going to let up.  
  
"Go where?" Hermione smiled at the trio, but for some reason she felt... disappointed by their presence.  
  
"To the banquet, silly. Where do you think?" Ginny answered for Harry and then continued her argument with Ron.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. How daft of me." Hermione pushed her thoughts aside. She was going to have to put all her attention into the banquet and her friends.  
  
"Draft? Hermione, I'm buying you a pocket dictionary for Christmas. You need to learn how to use these things right." Ron said. "Come on, then."  
  
They all headed into the Great Hall. Hermione found herself once again disappointed in the vocabulary of her friends. She sat down next to Harry and found herself across from Neville and Lavender. She about said something but Professor McGonagall stood up and was now calling names to be sorted. Hermione found that she didn't really care who got sorted where and found her gaze wandering the room. It came to rest at the Hufflepuff table and Izabella, who was staring intently at McGonagall. Hermione continued to look around and stopped at the Ravenclaw table. She saw Cho fighting with a scarlet-haired girl who, to Hermione's surprise, she found attractive. She shook this out of place thought from her head as her glance rested upon the Slytherin table. She watched Malfoy whisper something to the girl across from him and saw her almost double-over, trying hard not to laugh. Hermione watched Malfoy for a while before he noticed he was being stared at. He made some sort of face at her and she quickly turned to Harry, who was talking to Ginny. Ron was occupied with Lavender and Neville seemed very interested in the sorting. Hermione looked to the front and saw that Professor Dumbledore was standing up. The sorting was through and she hoped his speech would be short so she could eat.  
  
"Before I start my speech, I would like to clarify who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be," Professor Dumbledore began. Everyone in the Hall instantly quieted and waited intently for the announcement. Professor Dumbledore smiled and continued, "It is my pleasure to introduce the wonderfully talented Professor Lorana Cannery."  
  
A young woman with long blonde hair and a scarlet-lined robe stood up from the head table and took a bow. She gave a quick glance at each table and, to Hermione's utter dismay, came to rest upon Hermione. Professor Cannery smiled at her, and a chill ran down Hermione's spine. Cannery then adjusted her gaze to rest upon Malfoy, and she gave him a half-smile before sitting down and breaking all eye-contact. Professor Dumbledore during this time had been giving his speech and now finished. The food suddenly appeared at each table and the room became extremely noisy. Hermione ate silently, listening to each conversation but finding it hard to come up with anything to say. She found Harry and Ron's conversation topics boring, uninteresting. Ginny was too childish for her taste and was constantly flirting with Harry. Hermione kept her eyes on Professor Cannery. There was something not quite right about her.  
  
The banquet soon came to an end. Ravenclaw was first to go, followed by Gryffindor. Hermione decided to stay at her table and wait for Izabella. She had a question or two to ask her. The Hufflepuffs soon got up and left. Izabella walked up to Hermione and handed her a note, then walked out with the rest. Hermione opened the note and read 'I have a Prefect meeting to attend. Meet me tomorrow in the library after all classes.'  
  
"You had no right! Just who do you think you are, anyway?!" Hermione looked up and saw Cho and the scarlet-haired girl fighting again, louder this time. Cho had been the one to say this.  
  
"I have plenty of right. I did nothing against the rules. Law of the jungle, sweetheart. Get used to it," the scarlet-haired girl sneered back, her tone similar to Malfoy's.  
  
"I'm taking this to Professor Flitwick!" Cho shouted and then dashed out of the room. The scarlet-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and mocked Cho in a way that made Hermione think of Malfoy again.  
  
The scarlet-haired girl looked over at Hermione and asked, "What are you staring at, Gryffindor? Never seen a fight before?"  
  
Hermione came out of her trance and said, "Oh, was I staring? I'm quite sorry. I was just wondering what you could've done to make her so angry."  
  
The scarlet-haired girl laughed quietly to herself. "Are you the girl that tags along with Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes and no. Harry is my friend. And my name is Hermione."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember now. Nah, from what I heard, you're a pretty okay person. I'm Vinterica Crystalline." Vinterica sat down next to Hermione. "It's a mouthful, I know. Most people call me Teri. Oh, you can, too."  
  
"Teri. So, what did you do to make Cho so angry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I stole her spot. On the Quidditch team. I'm now the Ravenclaw seeker," Hermione about said something, but Vinterica held up her hand to stop her and continued, "There's this little competition thing in the rule book for seekers. I beat her, so I get the position. It's completely legal."  
  
Hermione nodded. She didn't know what to say. "Well, I hope you two settle things. I hate to see inter-house quarrels."  
  
"Yeah, they all got to be outer," Vinterica smiled at her own joke and resumed, "I should go, need some time to get in good with the other Ravenclaws."  
  
"Indeed. Tomorrow, after all classes, I'm meeting up with a friend in the library. Would you like to come?" Hermione wondered why she was asking this, but she went along with it anyway.  
  
"Sure, love to. I might be late, though. More my style. See ya." And with that strange combination of sentences, Vinterica got up and left.  
  
'I wonder... perhaps I should make some new friends. I don't enjoy Harry and Ron much anymore. Maybe Izabella and Teri... but Izabella was so strange in the hallway. And what was up with that professor? I need a break.' Hermione's thoughts raced through her mind. She ran her hands over her face and hair before standing up and heading toward the common room. Halfway there, she bumped into someone. Literally.  
  
"Hey! What the hell...?" The person Hermione bumped into turned around and she found herself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. Again.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and asked out loud to herself, "Why is it always you? Why can't it be someone nicer, like You-Know-Who."  
  
"That's cold, Granger. Why are you out this time of night? Lurking again?"  
  
"I do not lurk. I was having a conversation and I lost track of the hour."  
  
"Conversation? Who could match your wits... Longbottom?"  
  
"Vinterica Crystalline, she's-"  
  
"I know bloody well who she is. She finally beat out that asinine seeker Cho Chang. Why would Teri be seen with the likes of a mudblood?"  
  
Hermione was now a bit miffed, but she didn't show it. "You're friends with Teri?"  
  
"We're not strangers. Are you thinking...? No. She hasn't been one of my many girlfriends. Do not go there."  
  
"Oh good. I'd have to burn her at the stake if she had been." Hermione thought of something suddenly. She had stared at him too... maybe he knew something. "What do you know of Professor Cannery?"  
  
"Cannery. The new Defense professor. I know a bit. She's widely renowned for her study of the Dark Arts and what connection they have with Muggles. Most people say she's all hype, like Lockhart. I doubt that. I've made a bet with Goyle that she'll be as intelligent as they say she is."  
  
"Why did she stare at you?" Hermione found that asking things outright was working for her, and perhaps it would work again.  
  
"Oh that. Yes, that was strange. I have no idea."  
  
"She did the same thing to me, you know."  
  
"No, I didn't. People also say that she used to be a dark witch. Maybe she knows something about us. Have you been lurking anywhere I don't know about?"  
  
"For God's sake, no! Stop accusing me of that. I thank you for your information, Malfoy." Hermione's expression was very somber as she spoke, "Now I will leave you with your own thoughts and without another shot from me." Hermione began to walk toward the common room before Malfoy's last statement was heard. It shocked Hermione through and through.  
  
"Good night, Granger." 


	3. And the Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except Izabella, Vinterica, Rachael, and the plot.  
  
A/N (Something we can never do without): This chapter took really long to write. Why? Homework gets in the way. A lot. I am very sorry. I hope it's worth all the time it took to write. Please tell me. Review, I beg you! Need reviews. I won't continue unless I get ten new reviews. Selfish, I know. Just review like a nice reader. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, sorry... again. My proofreader went on vacation. I think that's it. Enjoy.  
  
  
Chapter 3: And the Plot Thickens  
  
  
After Malfoy's... unexpected comment, to say the least, Hermione didn't get much sleep. Although it wasn't entirely his fault, she was also quite nervous about her first class with Professor Cannery. She tried to focus on the fact that Harry and Ron would be right there with her, but she found that that didn't comfort her much. She would've much rather had Vinterica or Izabella with her. She finally managed to get some sleep thinking about her new acquaintances.  
  
The day passed quickly in her more familiar classes. They weren't nearly as difficult as she remembered, and to her pleasure, most of her homework assignments were fairly simple. Potions with the Slytherins wasn't as bad as she remembered, either, though Neville managed to loose five points and Malfoy managed to gain twice that. Afterwards, She, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"I'm going to be up for the next four days trying to figure out all my homework," Ron said, grinning at Lavender.  
  
"I'll make sure your not. If you need any help, feel free to ask," Lavender replied slyly.  
  
"He always needs help," Ginny added, then burst into giggles. Lavender shot her a look, Harry laughed with her and Hermione just stared.  
  
Wanting to change the subject, Harry asked, "Anyone else catch Malfoy's new trick?"  
  
Ron looked disgusted. "Ten points for that? Can you believe it?"  
  
"He didn't do anything, just made that weird blue stuff." Lavender was just as disgusted.  
  
Hermione felt that she needed to say something. "That weird blue stuff happens to be Anniox Ytel. Do you know how hard that is to make? I'm not even sure on the fifth ingredient."  
  
Ron and Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny stared. Lavender asked, "And why are you defending ferret-boy?"  
  
Hermione had just been thinking the same thing. "Well... because I think he deserved the points."  
  
By this time, they were all seated and had their lunches in front of them, though none had been touched much since Hermione's statement. "Yeah right, and Neville can play Quidditch," Ginny said, though immediately apologized to Neville. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence.  
  
Hermione finished as quickly as she could so she could wander around to clear her mind. Defense Against the Dark Arts was next and Hermione couldn't be any more nervous. So many possibilities. Cannery could be evil. Cannery could be nice. Cannery could be "though but fair." The list went on and on. Hermione was also lost in wondering why she had defended Malfoy. She kept telling herself that it was just because that potion was hard to make, but somehow her mind didn't believe it.  
  
'Ten minutes.' She thought as she strolled through a hallway. She kind of hoped to run into Vinterica. The Ravenclaws already had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Vinterica could tell her about Cannery. Her hopes were almost answered, for she did come upon someone, but not someone she was fond of. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at a painting. He looked almost... normal. He obviously hadn't noticed her or else he would have accused her of something or made a shot. She wondered whether she should say something or keep going. Her mind told her to keep going, but somehow she couldn't move her feet anymore. She just stared.  
  
"You know, it's rude to stare. Do Muggles know anything about etiquette?" Malfoy said in his usual tone, but without turning his head.  
  
"I am very aware of the many rules of etiquette. I just couldn't help-" Hermione began.  
  
"But stare at the gorgeous Slytherin Seeker that is me? I know." His expression didn't change and he still refrained from turning.  
  
"But wonder why you are staring into space like a cat. Honestly, can't you just be one animal?" Hermione found herself disappointed that the verbal weapons had been drawn. She just wanted to know about the painting.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. He also seemed disinterested in their usual bombardment of insults. "Do you know anything about this painting?" His voice was tranquil. A tone Hermione had never heard from him.  
  
Hermione stepped up behind him, keeping her eyes on the painting. "Yes, a bit. It was painted in 1587 by a... witch named Jahara Turasi. What exactly she was painting is still a mystery to everyone. Jahara painted this when she was 16. She died two years later from a Muggle disease."  
  
"Really? A shame to waste all that talent. I fathom she was quite..." A sly grin crept over his face, then disappeared, "Something."  
  
"Indeed." Hermione was not amused with what she thought he was thinking. Another thought struck her. "Did you have Cannery already?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Malfoy kept his gaze.  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"A bitch. Dreadful woman. Hates everyone. Assigns homework even I don't understand. She didn't use to be a dark witch, she is one. You have her next, eh?"  
  
"Y-yes." Hermione was now thoroughly frightened. Before she got the chance to say any more, the clock tower bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it was time to meet her doom.  
  
"My time has run out. Have a nice death." With that, Malfoy stalked off toward whatever class he had next.  
  
Hermione slowly trudged through the hallway, hoping that Harry and the rest of her Gryffindor friends didn't find her. They never did. She entered the classroom and took a seat in the middle somewhere. Much different from the front where she usually sat. Most of the Gryffindors were already seated and before she could note where her "friends" were, Professor Cannery entered.  
  
Professor Cannery marched up to her desk and went through some papers. It wasn't quite time for class and the students knew it, for they were all chatting away nosily. Harry and Ginny entered and sat in the back somewhere. Hermione purposely hid behind someone so Harry wouldn't sit by her. Ron and Lavender entered a short time later and found vacant seats to Harry's right. Hermione sat up straight and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. Ron shot her a "why aren't you sitting here" look, but she pretended not to notice. Finally, Professor Cannery began to speak.  
  
"All right, Gryffindor. Enough socialization." The class immediately quieted and everyone took a seat. Professor Cannery grinned. "As you have already been informed, I am Professor Cannery. I currently have no expectations of you for the simple reason that I have no idea how you usually behave. Later in the year you can be sure that I will be... a bit more educated as to whether or not you are... let's say, incandescent or dim. Today I will be giving a lecture. Tomorrow, the fun begins. Your homework is located on the floating wall to the left of the exit. You don't turn it in, five points off your house. Two days in a row, that amount is duplicated. And so on. I don't suggest you try anything, for you have no idea what charms might have been placed on this room."  
  
The rest of the class consisted of plenty of notes and Ron being moved away from Lavender. Malfoy had lied. Professor Cannery was actually very nice. She explained everything in technical and lament's terms so everyone could understand. She was a lot younger than Hermione had expected. About 25 she guessed. Her blonde hair was placed in a ponytail and even so it draped down to her thighs. Her crystal blue eyes shown with a childish playfulness, but her persona was delightfully mature. Hermione made up her mind to go tell Malfoy off as soon as she could. She had one more class after this one and then she was free to do as she pleased. Cannery dismissed the class and Hermione hurried out as fast as she could and decided to go the long way to her next class so her now not-so friends wouldn't find her.  
  
Her last class seemed to last forever. She was so anxious to go yell at Malfoy and meet Vinterica in the Library that she couldn't concentrate. Her hand still wrote down everything essential and she managed to contain her excitement until the class was dismissed. She saw Harry making his way to her, but she quickly headed out pretending she didn't notice. He stopped when Ginny ran up to him and started babbling about Quidditch and Cho Chang. Hermione guessed that Ginny had just found out about Vinterica and was now going to put every Gryffindor against her. She had half a mind to go tell Ginny off, but she decided that that would not be wise. Halfway down some hall, she discovered that she hadn't the slightest idea where she was going. How was she supposed to know where Malfoy was? Her plan had been foiled for now, but he was going to get it when she saw him next, she told herself. She figured that getting her homework done would be the best thing to do right now and, for fear of running into Harry and company, went to the library instead of the common room. Then, she wouldn't have to go anywhere and risk being late to her meeting with Vinterica, not that she'd be late anyway.  
  
Homework was like it normally was at Hogwarts and Hermione finished in a couple of hours. So much free time. She placed all of her things in her room and made her way to the Great Hall to see if anything interesting was going on. Nothing. The Hall was deserted. A lone figure sat at the head table, head down, quill in hand. Hermione stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to figure out who this person was. Her question was answered when, without looking up, the figure said, "Come in, Hermione."  
  
Hermione entered the room and began to apologize, "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt whatever it is you're doing. I just-" She was cut off.  
  
"Save it. It's fine," Professor Cannery said, "What can I do you for today?" She put down her quill and smiled that genuine smile that had attracted Hermione to her.  
  
"I was bored. Just wondering if anyone was in the Hall," Hermione started, "I did all my homework."  
  
"Of course you did. I expected that. You really are some piece of work, Hermione. Or would you rather Miss Granger?"  
  
"Erm... either is fine. What are you doing?" She asked but quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I do mind in this particular matter. It's kind of private."  
  
"Sorry," Hermione made a move to go, but then decided then and there that she must know, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Hmm, do what?"  
  
"Stare at me like that. At the banquet. Malfoy too. With all due respect Professor Cannery, that kind of creeped me out and I want... need to know."  
  
Professor Cannery smiled again. A different smile. One of sinister nature. A smile that she had seen on only one other person... "You will know," She began, her voice lower, sharper, "When you need to. Things are happening again. Here. This time, the trial is yours." With that, Cannery got up and left out a side door with her papers. Hermione's head was swimming with new thoughts. Nothing had been cleared up, just made more foggy. She started toward the library, her head still swimming... drowning in thoughts.  
  
Upon entering, she saw Vinterica at a table, chatting with another girl. Izabella was seated and reading a book. Hermione made her way over. "Hello... everyone."  
  
"Hermione, babe, friend, amigo... etcetera. Could you help me out?" Vinterica pulled Hermione over next to her. Izabella started laughing. "Oh you shut up," Vinterica said in mock-annoyance. "Hermione, Rachael and I seem to be having a dispute and I was just wondering what you thought. Maybe you could knock some sense into my friend here."  
  
Hermione figured out that Rachael must have been the other girl, now planted in front of her. Rachael was short but very thin. She had very dark hair and brown eyes. Along with her chocolate skin, Rachael seemed to stand out quite a bit from the cream-colored carpet. She was also quite a contrast from Vinterica, who had her famous scarlet hair and sea-green eyes. Vinterica was tall and had broad shoulders. Hermione almost laughed with Izabella. "What exactly is it that you want to know?" Hermione finally asked.  
  
"Mmmkay, Teri, don't you need to introduce me to the Gryffindor bookmaggot first?" Rachael said in a tone similar to Vinterica's.  
  
"Be nice, Chel, Hermie's my friend. Hermione this is Rachael Winters. Rachael, this is Hermione Granger." Hermione and Rachael shook hands.  
  
"I was just playin' wit' ya, ya know? You're cool. You and me are gonna be good friends, I jus' know it." Rachael said rather nicely. Hermione smiled broadly at the fact that she had just made another friend.  
  
"I'm sure. Now, I'd like to know what your problem is?"  
  
"My problem? Excuse me, Miss Manly-Shoes, but you is the one with the problem." Rachael said in mock-anger.  
  
"Chel, stop now, it's gettin' old." Vinterica said.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Now, Chel and I were just arguing about who we think is the hottest guy in the school. I vote it's that beater on the Hufflepuff team. Don't know his name. Rachael says that it's Draco Malfoy." Vinterica stuck out her tongue at Rachael.  
  
Hermione's mind flashed with a picture of Malfoy. She shoved it out of her mind. "Well... I don't think it's either. Physical appearance doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Told you." Izabella interjected.  
  
"And I told you to shut up. Okay, I get it, hot guys don't exist in Hermione's mind. Just hot books. Tell you what, Chel, we'll call it a draw. deal?"  
  
"Deal." Rachael said, shaking hands with Vinterica. "Now what?"  
  
"Why do you have nicknames for everyone?" Izabella asked, her voice muffled from her book.  
  
"Nicknames?" Vinterica asked back.  
  
"Like "Chel" and "Hermie" and "Teri" and "Belle."  
  
"I dunno. Just habit. You don't like being Belle?"  
  
"I don't mind, but "Hermie" is pretty weird."  
  
"So is "Hermione", but she's not complaining."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said. "I rather like my name, and Hermie is just fine with me."  
  
"Then that settles it. Got it, Belle?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"It's late. We have classes tomorrow. We should probably get to bed." Rachael said.  
  
"Ew, Chel, I'm not into that." Vinterica retorted.  
  
"Yes you are," Rachael started for the door with Vinterica, then added, "See you tomorrow, Hermie."  
  
"Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We're going to meet again, aren't we?" Vinterica asked in mock-outrage.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
"Kay, see you 'round, Hermie." With that, they left.  
  
"I'd better be going too, Izabella." Hermione said with a yawn.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow then. I'm going to be up for a while. I have a test tomorrow on this." She held up her book. "A day after we learned it. Weird. See you."  
  
"Bye." Hermione made her way toward the common room, tired out. Her evening with her friends had really calmed her nerves. She would have stayed calm but she found herself, after taking an unfamiliar staircase, lost. She kept walking, but the hallway was getting steadily darker as it progressed and she was beginning to get scared, mostly of running into Filch or Mrs. Norris. She had no interest in loosing any points for Gryffindor. She came upon a part of the hallway that seemed familiar and regained some of her confidence. She turned a bend and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that befell her. 


	4. Coming Soon...

Okay, okay, my bad. I have enough reviews, but sadly, I don't have enough time to write the chapter just yet. My life has become hectic, and writing stories has to be postponed. Please keep checking back to see if I've added, because I will continue the story as soon as I can. I am sooo very sorry for this! Please forgive me! Thanks to all who reviewed, you are all great! I'll write it as soon as I get enough time! Sorry again - Scarlet Witch  
  
"Always live for today. Yesterday is gone and tomorrow you may be killed."  
-By me, going to be a future line in this story, I'm not telling by who (*coughteasercough*) 


End file.
